


Date Night-Stakeout

by Awesome_Orange



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Ace!Virgil, Human AU, M/M, but i might write some more for this au so..., but it takes place during evening/weekend, but like i dont know how to phrase it, first meeting - prinxiety, i feel like there might be more things that should go in the tags, kind of college au, logan and patton are a few years older than virgil and roman, pre-established logicality, so it doesn't really play a big role to the story, so just read the summary i guess, so they have already graduated, virgil and roman are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Orange/pseuds/Awesome_Orange
Summary: Virgil is going on a date but (suprise, suprise) he's really anxious about it. So he asks Logan and Patton to keep watch outside his appartment. When Patton brings his binoculars it's a recipe for misunderstandings. Luckily a certain actor comes to the rescue.





	Date Night-Stakeout

It was 8 o'clock in the evening, and Logan and Patton were having a movie night when Virgil burst into their apartment. Once past the first shock Patton immediately paused the movie to inquire what the sudden visit was about. Virgil, seeming slightly out of breath, went to stand in front of them, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie.  
“I’ve got a date tomorrow night,” Virgil stated.  
Patton was about to happily congratulate him when he noticed Virgil’s distressed expression. He got up from the couch to put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?”  
“I am,” Virgil answered. “It’s just that for the first time we’re not meeting at a public place and I’m a bit worried.” He stared insistently at his feet, nervously biting his lip.  
“That is completely understandable!” Patton assured.  
"I mean he seems really nice but it's just that I haven't told him that.. you know... and what if he wants to... and then I... and we..."  
"It's okay," Patton smiled at him encouragingly.   
Virgil took a deep breath before continuing.  
“So I was just wondering if...maybe... you would...maybe...you know...keep an eye on us,” he finally finished.  
“Of course we will!” Patton exclaimed immediately.  
“Affirmative,” Logan chimed in from the sofa.  
“So when and where are you meeting?” Patton asked and Virgil could see that he was already forming a plan.  
“7 o'clock, my place,” Virgil mumbled.   
To his relief neither of his friends asked about why he’d invited the guy to his home when he didn’t trust to be alone with him, because, honestly, he did not have a good answer to that.  
Patton nodded a few times to himself before conveying his plan to the others. Well, if you could really call it a plan when it basically was just Logan and Patton sitting in their car outside of Virgil’s building and Virgil giving them a sign through the window if he needed them to intervene. Regardless, Virgil felt a lot better about the date knowing that his friends would be there to help him out if need be. He was just about to turn to leave when Patton started dragging him back towards the couch.  
"Wont you stay for the rest of the movie, at least?" he asked. "We're watching Disney."  
Virgil smiled and let himself get dragged down in front of the TV, but, before starting the movie, Patton stared at him worriedly.  
"Have you had dinner tonight?" he asked in his dad-voice. Virgil had, in fact, not had dinner but he didn't want to be a bother to his friends so he wasn't about to tell them that but apparently he took to long to answer because before he'd said anything Patton burst out:  
"You haven't! Let me go get you something!" Virgil tried to assure him that it wasn't necessary but Patton was almost at the kitchen. Resigned to his fate Virgil sat back in the couch with a sigh.  
"He is correct. It is not healthy to skip meals as you will not get all the nutritions you need."  
"I know, I know," Virgil agreed. "I just didn't want to trouble you."  
"Nonsense! You would trouble us a great deal more if you ended up getting sick from malnutrition" Logan reasoned, "and you know Patton loves too cook so there's really no trouble."  
"You're right, as always. What movie is this anyway?" It was paused at a pretty non-specific scene so he couldn't guess.  
"Beauty and the Beast," Logan answered just as Patton came back with a plate of food.   
They had a nice evening finishing the movie and Virgil ended up sleeping over after some coaxing from Patton, and Logan assuring him that it was absolutely alright, since he didn't particularly feel like going back to his empty apartment anyway. He hoped this date would work out so he would get someone to share it with. 

The next morning Virgil woke up to the smell of coffee, which was, in his opinion the best way to wake up. He sat up on the sofa which he slept on whenever he spent the night at Logan and Patton's place. He yawned, making his way to the kitchen where Patton was just finishing up the breakfast.   
"Good morinin' kiddo," Patton smiled and handed Virgil a cup of coffee. He nodded thanks before proceeding to down half the cup in one go. Once he had he felt awake enough to greet Patton.  
"G'mornin'," he mumbled before sitting down at the kitchen table where Patton was placing their breakfast, which consisted of fried egg sandwiches with chives, and apple slices. "Where's Logan?" It was not common for him to sleep in so it was surprising that he wasn't around.  
"Oh, he's already left for work about an hour ago."  
"But he's a teacher. Why's he working on a Saturday?"  
"He had to sub a weekend class because the regular got sick, but it's only a couple of hours."  
Virgil nodded thoughtfully, taking another bite of his sandwich.  
"You know, if you keep this up I will have no choice but to sleep over here a lot more often," he said through a mouthful of food.  
Patton beamed at the disguised compliment on his cooking and assured Virgil that he would love to have him over more.

Once they had finished breakfast Virgil headed home to get ready for the date. He had half a mind to cancel the whole thing and just get a cat instead. Truth is that he probably would have if he hadn't already involved his friends (and also the problem of Patton's cat allergy). He did, however, decide that, if it didn't go well tonight, he'd quit dating (at least for a while) in favour for a pet. He hadn't realised quite how low his hopes were until he found himself already scrolling through adoption pages some time later. Maybe they could still get a pet together if it did work out.  
Logan and Patton arrived at 18:35 to wish him good luck before setting up camp in their car outside his living room window. Patton had brought a pair of binoculars to make sure he wouldn't miss the sign but both Virgil and Logan advised against using them as it might come across slightly stalker-ish. They had just finished determining from where the sign was visible when Dustin arrived.

Patton was very excited about doing a stake-out. He'd never been on one before but it always seemed fun when people did it in movies. Especially when they got take-out. He leaned back in his seat and looked up at Virgil's window. He could just make out the outlines of two people in there. He hoped they were having a good time. He thought it seemed like it. He glanced over at Logan in the drivers seat. His boyfriend had his eyes at the window but looked slightly zoned out. Patton reached out for Logan's hand before returning his attention to the window. He felt Logan squeeze his hand in return. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until it was broken by Patton's stomach grumbling loudly. He grinned sheepishly and looked over at Logan.  
"Looks like it's take-out time!"  
Logan rolled his eyes at the alliteration before offering to go buy the food. Patton pressed a quick kiss to Logan's cheek as goodbye. Once he was alone he brought out his binoculars to check in on Virgil a bit closer. This was soon going to turn out to be a bad decision but for now Patton was blissfully ignorant about that. Virgil and Dustin were both clearly visible. They were currently having dinner, a fact that got Patton's stomach to grumble again, and seemed to be having a good, if slightly awkward time. Patton hoped that he would get to meet this Dustin-guy soon. If tonight went well that is. This was their fifth date so it really was about time.   
About 10 minutes after Logan had left the couple inside had just moved on to desert. That was when his vision suddenly was obscured by someone who knocked on the car window.   
Patton hurried out of the car so he wouldn't lose focus of the window, only to find that it was a police officer. His immediate thought was that they had violated some parking regulations, but seeing as it was Logan who had parked he quickly dismissed the thought.   
"What seems to be the problem officer?" he asked politely while casting a glance towards his friend. He still seemed fine, luckily.  
"I got an anonymous tip that there was a stalker here, spying at someone through their window so I came to check it out."   
Patton nodded. That made sense but he didn't see what it had to do with him.  
"Well, I haven't seen anyt-"  
"It seems it was correct," the cop interupted. Patton felt confused for a moment wondering if maybe he was asking for his help when suddenly understanding dawned on him.  
"Oh," was all he got out, feeling a bit faint. "Oh, you think..."  
The police sceptically raised an eyebrow clearly thinking Patton was feigning ignorance.   
"So they were right about the binoculars," Patton mumbled under his breath.  
"What's that?"  
"Nothing," Patton assured with another glance to the window. He immediately berated himself for it since it obviously would make the officer even more suspicious of him. "I'm not a stalker!"  
The cop scoffed, obviously not believing him, but seemingly decided to give Patton the benefit of the doubt.  
"So if you're not spying on anyone what are you doing? Birdwatching?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Oh, no!" Patton assured. "It wouldn't make sense to go birdwatching in the middle of the city, like this, and do it from within a car."  
"Get to the point," the police officer's patience was clearly wearing thin. The last thing Patton wanted was to get arrested, especially when Virgil might need his help soon, so he began rambling, trying to explain the situation.   
"So the thing is, my friend lives in there and he's on a date," the cop did not look impressed, apparently he was against stalking of your friends as well, "and he was a bit unsure about this.." he was about to say guy, but he didn't want to out Virgil to a random stranger who might very well be a homophobe so he quickly amended. "person, so he asked us to keep an eye on him in case something would go wrong," Patton finished, inhaling deeply as the entire tangent had been one breath.  
"Us?" asked the police, looking around for another suspect.  
"Yeah, me and my boyfriend," Patton nodded enthusiastically. "He went to get take-out for our stakeout," here Patton broke off to laugh at the rhyme, "a while ago, he should be back soon."  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?"  
"Why would I lie about take-out?" Patton asked, puzzled.  
The officer stared at him incredulously for a moment before concluding that Patton wasn't just playing dumb and offering an explanation.   
"Not about the take-out, the whole story."  
"Because it's the truth." Patton furrowed his brow confusedly. At that moment he glanced up at the window again just in time to see Virgil making the sign. He looked back at the officer with a slightly panicked look.  
"I have to get up there, my friend needs my help!" He made as to walk past the cop but got stopped.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Patton felt a flare of anger at the words.  
"I told you! I gotta help my friend!" Patton looked up at the window again. He saw none of the occupants of the apartment which caused his worry to grow. His eyes started burning with tears, which were soon spilling over.   
"If you don't believe me you can come with up but I have to help him!" Patton was desperate now. His mind racing with worst case scenarios that could be going on up there and Virgil relying on them while neither of them could come to his aid.

The conversation between Patton and the police officer had drawn quite the crowd. One of the people making up the crowd was a student at the local drama school, by the name of Roman Prince. As an aspiring actor he prided himself in being good at telling wether someone was acting or being sincere and as he watched the scene transpiring in front of him he felt certain that the crying cardigan-clad man was indeed telling the truth (it was either that or this random stranger was a better actor than Roman himself and that he just couldn't believe). In which case the occupant of the flat, behind the lit-up window the man was now repeatedly gesturing towards, might be in trouble. Seeing as the cop didn't seem the slightest bit inclined to let cardigan-guy go Roman decided it best to take action himself. The worst thing that could happen was, after all, that the person opening the door got a bit confused and Roman could tell the cop with almost full certainty that cardigan-guy was indeed a stalker, as unlikely as that seemed. So he headed up the stairs after finding the outer door lacking a lock and rang the doorbell at the door which he felt quite sure belonged to the same flat as the window. It didn't take long before muffled voices were heard from inside followed by some shuffling and soon the door opened. He was met by a guy who had to be around his age, hair coloured purple and dressed in a black and purple hoodie. (Not something Roman would have pegged as a date-outfit but he couldn't deny that it seemed to fit him). The guy's look of relief, which had donned his face at the moment he opened changed into one of surprise and then suspicion once he saw who was at the door.  
"Who are you?" the guy asked.  
"Greetings!" Roman did not intend to sink to the other guy's level of rudeness. "Are you the occupant of this fair abode?"   
The guy raised an eyebrow at him before answering slowly "Yes..?"  
"Well, then I am here to tell you that it seems as though your friend is currently being arrested outside." This got the guy's attention.  
"What?!?!"  
"Brown hair, gray cardigan over his shoulders?" Roman supplied.  
"Holy shit, Patton!" the guy mumbled before turning in towards the flat and calling out. "Dustin, there's been an emergency. I need to go and deal with it." This seemed like confirmation of ...Patton's? story so Roman immediately got suspicious of this Dustin-character and was more than willing to threw him out if the need would arise. It didn't seem to be a problem, however, as another person soon became visible in the doorway, grabbing a bag and a jacket before disappearing down the stairs with a telling silence. Roman stared after him as the purple-haired one locked the door.  
"Thanks for telling me," he told Roman sounding much less rude than before. Their eyes met for a second and then the guy was off, sprinting down the stairs. Roman followed behind at a slower pace.

Virgil burst out the door of the apartment building just as the police officer was reaching for a pair of handcuffs (because apparently this guy wasn't going to come willingly). Without thinking Virgil pushed past the police with a breathless cry of "Patton!" and threw his arms around his friend holding on to him in a fierce embrace. This left the officer very confused and unsure of what to do. After a moment Virgil backed up a little so that he was face to face with Patton.  
"What's going on? Some guy came up to my apartment and told me you were getting arrested! What did you do?!?"  
Patton smiled ruefully.  
"I used the binoculars..." At that Virgil couldn't help but laugh as all the tension of the night finally let go. He couldn't imagine anyone less likely to be a stalker than Patton. The now uncomfortable police officer choose that moment to step in again.  
"Do you know this man?" he asked Virgil. Virgil had to fight hard against answering sarcastically that 'no, he just had as a habit of running around hugging random strangers getting arrested' instead he nodded and managed between giggles "Yeah, 's my best friend since, like, forever," before bursting out into a new laughing fit. He took a few moments to compose himself before turning to the officer.   
"I'm sorry about that," he said. "It's just, we specifically told him not to use the binoculars, because it would make him look like a stalker."  
"Who are this we you speak of?" the cop narrowed his eyes suspiciously.   
"Me and Logan," Virgil replied like it was the most obvious thing it the world. "Where is Logan, though?" He looked around noticing for the first time that the other wasn't around.  
"He went to get stakeout take-out, he should be back any moment now."  
Virgil nodded and turned back to the cop.  
"I assure you that Patton is not a stalker, I'm the one who live in that apartment and I asked him to be here." Virgil wondered how he was so calm about talking to a stranger like this, he'd had panic attacks for less. And with that thought his resolve broke. Seeing that the police still didn't look like he was about to let them off the hook he felt himself start hyperventilating and backed up to stand closer to Patton who began rubbing soothing circles on his back. Luckily, Logan came back with the food at that moment. Virgil relaxed against Patton as Logan took control of the situation. He had apparently overheard enough of the conversation to deduce what was going on. Without a word he handed the bag of food to Patton and went up to the cop.  
"Good evening, officer," he began in his stoic but polite way. "It is indeed true as these two say. If you do not believe it Virgil has both a key to the apartment and his name on the lease as well as valid identification." Virgil wondered if the cop would actually make them show him said proof, because he did not appear like he wanted to give up (he hoped not because he wasn't actually sure he did have a valid id with him at the moment). Virgil couldn't help but notice how the officer looked around at the crowd in an embarrassed sort of way. They never got to find out either way, though, because at that moment the stranger from before appeared.   
"If I may have a word, my good man," Virgil wondered why he spoke so dramatically. "I was, indeed, the one to call on this young gentleman," here he indicated Virgil who blushed fiercely and tried to hide behind Patton. "Their story ring true as from all accounts I get the impression that a courtship was underway and the young man did appear distressed as he answered the door." The man seemed to have more to say but the police cut him short, assuring the group that he believed them and quickly being on his way. The stranger started to walk away. After a short moment of hesitation Virgil ran after.  
"Wait up," he called and the stranger stopped and turned to face him. "I, um, just wanted to thank you for helping out." Virgil nervously studied his shoes to avoid eye contact. "So, eh, thanks."  
"No problem," he smiled, his voice not quite as dramatic as before. "The names Roman by the way, Roman Prince." He held out his hand.  
"Virgil Reed," Virgil said as he took it. They stood in silence for a moment before Virgil broke it again.   
"Do you like cats?" he asked.  
They ended up exchanging numbers.


End file.
